


And it feels like, Finally

by BIFF1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Kissing Prompt, M/M, Poison, Trapped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:17:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5420234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BIFF1/pseuds/BIFF1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots, various pairings, all about kisses.</p>
<p>Mason swallows hard, his blood rushing hard. Heartbeat erratic, heavy with the scent of please please touch me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Poison and Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> Kiss #27 - a kiss on naughty bits

"You're sure."

Mason's voice dropped with concern, and something darker, deep and dragging. Brett clenched his teeth and nodded his head."Do it." His voice more growl than words. The pain is pushing him into a very wolfy place, his claws digging into the palms of his hands, his teeth into his lip, check, tongue.All he can taste is blood, all he can smell is Mason and that flowery death scent of the poison.With shaking hands Mason reaches for Brett's belt, he wishes he could hold his hands, keep them steady but if he grabs Mason his claws will rip right through his skin.Mason shakily undoes his belt, unbuttons his jeans and halts, with burning hot hands against the zipper."Mason-" he squirms under the stalled attention and the smaller boys heartbeat races, hard and slamming against his senses."Maybe we should try and get to Deaton...""How? We are locked in a basement Mason... If you don't get the poison out-" He stares at Mason, settled between his legs, nervous, scared, hands hot and trembling, "It'll be okay. You can do this..."He nods and then a ghost of a smile settles into his worried features, it looks both foreign and familiar at the same time."What?""I have kind of hoped the first time I saw your penis would have been under better conditions." His voice has a nervous lilt to it as he unzips his pants."Me too." He tells him through gritted teeth because its true and because it makes a real smile slide onto Mason's down turned face.This was definitely not the way he expected this to go. Not that he had planned on getting stabbed in the upper thigh by a werewolf poison.There should be anything sexual about this, he was in pain, sharp stabbing feeling shooting out from the wound where the poison was leaking in.Mason grabbed a hold of his jeans and tugged carefully down."No underwear? Really?" Mason asks voice a shade darker and lower than it had any right to be. His heartbeat crashing in his ears, the smell of fear, worry and attraction flooding him. He's trying to focus on that instead of the pain but its difficult."I was... I was... It's..." He tries to explain to him, about how he had been left in charge of laundering his own clothes and he wasn't very good at it yet, but the pain is sharp and leaves him with golden eyes, breathless and a bloody mouth."Don't- don't talk. I'll... I can see the cut." Mason's hands are burning against his skin. A part of him wants him to slide his hands just a little to the left, to touch him, but this was absolutely not the time. He watches with golden eyes as Mason leans down, bent in half, he's sure that sucking out poison is an old wives tale but they are trapped in a dusty basement, a cellar practically, with nothing around while they wait for either a plan to come to them or for someone to find them.He can feel Mason shaking between his thighs, hot hands on him and he finds he's holding his breath, claws in his palms, blood around his fingers and teeth waiting for-" _Fuck-_ _"_  he hisses as Mason's mouth makes contact with his upper thigh, his wet mouth both got and cold somehow as he latches around the cut and starts to suck poison out.He pulls away quickly, "Are you okay!"Brett nods quickly and Mason's eyes are filled with worry, its endearing and he wants to hold him, tell him everything is going to be all right but he doesn't know if it will be.Mason lets out a scared breath across his skin and he tries really hard not to react to it but its impossible. The boys mouth is on his skin again, pulling out poison, his fingers clenches against his skin. He pulls back to spit red and black against the dirty floor near them."How much do you think is left in there?" He asks before dropping back down to pull what he could out of his body. The wet feeling of his mouth against his skin sent blood rushing away from his brain.He doesn't know how long he goes on like that, between his legs sucking out something harmless to him, spitting it out until he couldn't taste the devil flower any more, he just knew it was impossible to keep his hips on the ground, impossible to think of anything other than Mason's amazing mouth.Mason's hand grazes him and his hips jerk up into the touch and a moan falls from his bloody mouth.The boy between his legs sits up quickly, staring at him with wide doe eyes, "Brett?""Sorry..." His voice is rough and low but Mason shakes his head."I think I got most of it out... Everything else will have to wait for Deaton..."The pain had considerably lessened, though that could have everything to do with the distraction of Mason's mouth. He sits up, pulling his claws out of his palms he means to pull his pants up but Mason's hands wrap around his own, fingers brushing softly along the bloody dents of quickly healing skin."I'm sorry I couldn't do more." He tells him softly, looking down at his stained hands."Are you kidding me? You sucked poison out of me like we're in a spaghetti western... I don't know how to repay you."He looks past their hands, Mason's gingerly around his, to his lap, wet and half hard to Mason's own lap. He can see him straining against rough fabric and he know what he wants to do for him in return.He looks at the locked door, his power is settling back into his bones and blood, he can hear no one in the house. They could get out of here easily now but what he thinks instead is that they wouldn't be disturbed.He takes his hands out of Mason's and moves them to his shoulders, pushing him back, carefully until he's on his back, confused looking up at him as he tucks himself back into his pants."What are you doing? We should get out of-" the sentence is finished in his mouth as Brett kisses him a little sloppily.When he pulls away he focuses his hands on Mason's belt, one hand easily pulling his pants open with a sure steady hand.Mason swallows hard, his blood rushing hard. Heartbeat erratic, heavy with the scent of  _please please touch me_."What are you doing?" He whispers as he shifts until he's comfortably settled between his legs."Showing my gratitude." He tells him running a hand carefully, gently across the bulge in Mason's underwear, revelling in the soft sound he made and the heavy scent in the air.

 

He has his back to the basement door as he frees Mason from his cotton confines, the scent of him is heavy and blocks out everything out, the last twinges of pain in his nerves, the smell of the dusty stale air of the basement. Mason is mesmerizing, his hips shuddering slightly, his hands fisting the edge of his shirt waiting for the hot wet welcome of his mouth.

 

With a focus that blocked out everything but the slamming violent intense feelings rolling off Mason he wets his lips, hand gripping Mason and making him whine and whisper dirty words and grab out at Brett's hair.

 

Tongue out, breath on Mason he makes to express his gratitude when a voice breaks the moment.

 

"Oh my god what!" 

 

He looks back at the now broken basement door to find Hayden with her arm flung over her eyes.

 

"Holy shit!" Mason yelps pulling away but Brett grabs him by the hips and holds him steady.

 

"Are you seriously giving head right now?!" Hayden's voice is shrill as she fumbles back to the steps.

 

"Give us a minute." Brett tells her, voice low and dark and sending shivers he can feel through Mason.

 

"Oh god gross, gross, gross." Hayden shakes her head, he doubted she ever really saw anything anyway, "You have a minute to pull your pants up, Scott and Liam are in trouble and we have to go-" She tells them before twisting away and with her back to them finally pulling her arm away from her eyes to grab at the walls and push herself away from them.

 

"Well that was... traumatizing." Mason whispers attempting to push Brett's hands away.

 

Brett licks a quick stripe up Mason and presses his lips in a sweet kiss against Mason's head, he then pulls away from him to watch as Mason stare at his with wide eyes and red face as he pulls away.

 

"Why did you-"

 

"If I die trying to save the day I wanted to at least have done that."

 

Mason shook his head, "You are not dying today."  he tells him voice firm and commanding as if his word was law.

 

"Oh?"

 

Mason forces himself back into his pants and stands doing his belt back up.

 

"Yeah, you have a job to finish later." He tells him with a flushed face, he holds his hand out to help him up off the ground and he lets him help pull him to his feet.

 

He could deal with that. It was the least he could do since Mason had sucked poison out of him. Also, you know, because he wanted to.


	2. Last first

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brason - Important OTP question:
> 
> Which one is nervous before their first time
> 
> And
> 
> Which one whispers “its just me, relax”
> 
> I'm also going to say #31 kiss - tender kiss  
> \---------------------------------------------------------

He could feel Mason shaking, ever so slightly under his fingers.

Brett drowned out the sounds of the cabin around them, the night birds, the laughter of their friends in the rest of the cabin. Drowned out the heartbeats of everyone else, the smells, the heavy pheromones of their friends replaced with Mason's.Mason was under him, more than a little bit of a mess, swollen lips, hot flushed face, eyes wide and dark staring at him in the dim light of their room. _Their room_.He liked that.

Mason felt cold to the touch and he focused on him alone. Golden eyes pulling him into a very predatory place, Mason was afraid. Heartbeat like a rabbit, cold to the touch. Brett pulls back, leaning back on his heels, Mason's legs on either side of him, dark and bare against the sheets.

 

"What's the matter? Do you not... because we don't have to if you. I think I saw the game of Life on one of the bookshelves."

 

Mason shakes his head and lifts himself up just enough to grab his shoulders and pulls him back down, close, impossibly close, bare chest against bare chest, warming him up with his over abundance of heat.

 

"Nervous." He whispers, all too obvious of the fact that all their friends in the other room had supernatural hearing. His ears dart to the closed door and his follow. The light from a party very slowly winding down is leaking under the door and across the floor towards the bed, the sounds of the party, terrible pop music that they are singing along to, the jangle of glasses, and laughter.

 

It sounds like a good time, but he'd rather spend a few private moments with Mason, then be swept up in a million parties. He should maybe tell him that, but he's absolute shit at that kind of stuff.

 

Mason was the one that was intuitive, that knew what he meant without him having to get the words in the right order. Which was great because he had never been as much of a mess as he was for Mason Hewitt.

 

They were young sure but he was old enough to know that this was it. This was the one. Him. Mason. He felt whole just having him in the same room, just knowing he was out in the world alive and happy would have been enough but when Mason looks at him with hungry eyes and hungrier mouth a primal part of him howls out  _finally, mate, love._  


 

He isn't used to this version of Mason though, nervous, tentative. He remembers the first time he saw Mason, at Beacon Hills when Liam had come up to shake his hand, Mason looked at him like he was trying to set him on fire. Even that night, at the game there had been no nervousness to him. Mason always seemed to feel everything a hundred percent, and having him nervous but eager was confusing.

 

It must have been because it was his first time.

 

"It's just me, relax." He tells him, trying to be confident enough for the both of them, he leans into Mason's mouth, pressing firm kisses against him, revelling in the feel of his mouth pressing back, chaste but growing confident, his fingers gripping his shoulders, hips pressing ever so slightly up against his own reminding him of what they were in here to do, what they had fallen into bed in order to finally do.

 

A soft moan is muffled by Mason's mouth as he pushing back into him, getting more desperate for friction the more confidence he seems to gain. The rock of his hips, underwear the only thing between them.

 

Mason was moving in a way that was maddening, amazing, just hard enough movements, just in the right places, like he knew what he was doing, like they were born to connect like this.

 

A thought enters Brett's already pretty full and focused mind and he pulls back from Mason's delicious, magical mouth.

 

"Why are you nervous? This isn't you're first time, right?" He recalled being furniture destroyingly jealous when Mason and Corey had been together. There was no way they had let him think they had had sex just to fuck with him right.

 

Mason raises a hand, trembling ever so slightly, and presses it against the side of his face, "This is my last first time."

 

Something swelled in Brett's chest, a feeling he couldn't describe, just...  _full_.

 

He put a hand against Mason's and turned his head to press his lips against his future husband's wrist. Mason seemed to get instantly calm and the movements they made, removing the last bit of clothes, touching, pulling, pushing, everything seemed to go like they were underwater, smooth, calm.

 

Even when Mason ended up on Brett's hair he'd still describe it as perfect.


	3. I'm with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corey x Mason
> 
> #5- angry kiss  
> ____________

"Mason it's fine." Corey told him, his legs crossed, sitting on  _his_  bed, like he hadn't just tried to kill his best friend, like he hadn't just fucking appeared out of nowhere, like he wasn't the god damn  _villain!_  


 

"It's- I can't believe- and you kidding-"

 

He can't get a full sentence out and it is just incredibly unfair.

 

He's pacing in front of his bed, grabbing at his hair, flustered, angry.

 

Mason turns sharply to look at him, "I thought you were dead!" He yells, he doesn't care if anyone comes up to see what's wrong. His parents stopped doing that ages ago.

 

"I'm not." Corey tells him and has the audacity to  _smile_.

 

Stupid, pretty, amazing, smile.

 

"Don't." He points at him, hand shaking furious.

 

"Don't what?"

 

"Don't smile at me like that I'm pissed."

 

Corey seems to just smile more. He hadn't been aware that was possible. He and Corey hadn't known each other for very long before he had  _died_. There had been something there, something pulling and it had ripped right out of his chest when the boy in front of him had almost died in his arms.

 

By the time he had gotten to the hospital he'd been dead.

 

Dead.

 

Dead and now, now he was alive and with Raeken!?

 

"Are you even- do you know how much of a- He killed-" His voice trails off into a growl of noise, he doesn't know what to say, he's usually so good words, he was the articulate one, it was Liam whose mouth didn't seem to work in times like this. 

 

"Mason, calm down, it's fine. Everything is fine."

 

"Everything is- are you- what the!" He steps back away from the bed, away from Corey and pulls at his hair, he can barely think straight, his heart is thumping so hard he can feel it everywhere, hot and boiling blood in his veins. Everything felt too tight, too close and he didn't like it.

 

He didn't like it at all.

 

Theo had  _killed_  Scott. He had  _murdered_  him and yeah he had gotten better but that didn't make it any less real, any less a totally real, thing that needed to be addressed and Corey was just lounging on his bed like nothing had happened?

 

No.

 

No way was he letting that fly.

 

He turned around sharply and came face to face with Corey. He had stood and walked to him while he had been raging silently to himself. They were so close now that if he breathed too deeply their chests would touch. Not that that was likely to be a problem, he was mad, pissed, livid and the shallow breaths were making him light headed.

 

"Mason, I'm sorry you're upset. I'll go-"

 

"No!" He yells and Corey stumbles back a few steps at the burst of sound, "No! You don't just get to leave like that! Not when you! When you fucking  _died_." He hisses the last part and he surges forward and grabs a hold of Corey's shirt not at all sure what he's going to do, he just knows he's angry, and he's scared, and it's being directed all at Corey as he stands there under his grip flickering in and out of view like he was scared of him.

 

_Him._

 

Mason Hewitt, so painfully  _human_  he didn't know what to do.

 

"Mason..." Corey whispered and it brought Mason's attention to a sharp focus on the boys wet lips. Mason tightened his grip on Corey's shirt and with his mind full of hot angry buzzing he leaned forward and crashed his mouth against his.

 

Corey didn't battle against him, he seemed to melt, to move like honey, arms wrapping around Mason's shoulders, pulling him closer, closer, until they tumbled back onto his bed, a tangle of limbs and bruised lips.

 

They pull apart and Corey is looking up at him with wide dark eyes and red swollen lips, "You should get mad more often." He whispers and leans up to kiss him.

 

Mason pulls away and watches as Corey desperately follows trying to get their mouths to connect again. The angry buzzing in his head, the burning in his veins, the wild vicious thumping of his heart has all lessened but that doesn't mean he's not still mad. Corey was still here out of the blue after appearing for the first time since he had supposedly died, tried to kill Liam, and was still somehow with Theo.

 

"I'm still mad." He tells him with a set jaw and Corey nods slowly as if mesmerized. Their limbs are all tangled together, he can feel Corey hot and way too interested against his jeans.

 

"Okay." Corey sounds breathless and he manages to capture Mason's mouth and he's kissing him back rough and biting, he's arching up against him like he's made of magic. sexy magic and it takes the bite out of him just a little more as they separate again.

 

"I'm serious Corey, there are a lot of problems we need to talk about. Are you still with Raeken?"

 

"I'm with  _you._ " His hands are against his face, soft, brushing, gentle, and all Mason can do is nod and kiss him again, softer this time, progressively deeper, slower and less angry until all the anger is gone.


End file.
